


Realtor's Fight of Fancy

by HarvieKuuun



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarvieKuuun/pseuds/HarvieKuuun
Summary: Realtor Lily Jacobs goes about her life with the enthralling stripper Crystal as a companion, and faces the fight of her life. A $1,000 commission from Anonymous, featuring her SI. Commissions are open!
Kudos: 4





	Realtor's Fight of Fancy

Lily Jacobs sighed. She had just completed the sale of her life, managing to sell a multimillion dollar mansion up in the Vinewood hills. It was an amazing feat for a realtor as new as she was, and she was sure her boss, Mr. Payne, would be overjoyed. Still, she felt empty inside. Despite her meteoric rise in the real estate world, she felt empty. Sure, she had sold millions of dollars of mansions to some of the most rich and influential people in Los Santos. Sure, she had made herself more money on commissions then she know what to do with. Sure, she was the new favorite employee of the richest man in Los Santos, Matthew Payne. But despite all that, she just felt... empty inside. Like she was meant to do more. Be more. 

This void, this urge to become something more then herself was constant. There were only one time when her urges were satisfied, when she felt complete. That was in the ring. 

Lily had always been a fighter. She had trained in the art of mixed martial arts since the age of five, and she had more then enough experience and power to take down most anyone. When it was announced that the Vanilla Unicorn, a local strip club, would be sponsoring a boxing tournament with a prize of $100,000, she knew she had to go. It was the perfect opportunity to release some pent up stress, and possibly win a good bit of money as well. 

She was right. The fights were the perfect catharsis for a stressful life, and she was able to easily sweep away the riffraff who came in at the promise of easy money. There we some strong contenders, but none who could match her strength. Until her.

Tawny Calf wasn't a physically imposing woman, much like Lily herself. She had wavy brown hair with dark brown eyes, and stood short at only 5'4. However, hidden underneath her mousy demeanor was a core of steel. She was unbending, and ready to strike out at any who opposed her. Just like Lily, Tawny had quickly distinguished herself in the boxing tournament. After a time Lily and Tawny had met in battle, and what followed was a match for the legends. Both contestants had exhausted themselves by round 9, and neither was a definite winner. After a long consultation with the judges, the match was decided to be a tie, and a rematch was scheduled.

That rematch was today. 

Finally free from her job, Lily hurried home. She quickly changed out of her work clothes, and into the fighting uniform she would be using. It was a simple black top and bottom, nothing too fancy. Nothing fancy was needed. She showed off with her skill, not her outfit. Making sure she had her gloves and fist wrappings, Lily finished her preparations and set off to the Vanilla Unicorn. 

The venue was packed. The strip club was packed to bursting, with it's largest crowd ever being attracted due to the fight between the two female juggernauts. Even though there was still a couple of hours before the fight, Lily had trouble finding a parking spot. Upon finally parking and making her way in, she saw the chaotic mess that the club had become. The half-nude bartender was struggling to keep up with the demands, but still managing to swing her hips in an appealing fashion as she worked. Men and women alike were crowded around the center stage, where Crystal was dancing. 

Crystal held a strange place in Lily's heart. Tall, with curves that seemed to go on for miles, the scantily clad woman gyrated on stage for the pleasure of her viewers. And Lily did feel pleasure, as well as something more.

Lily had first encountered Crystal when she was dragged to the Vanilla Unicorn by a pair of drunken friends, claiming that the place had the best drinks in town. Lily was immediately struck by the stripper's beauty. It stroked something deep within the young realtor, a desire to know more about this enthralling woman. After a few drinks, Lily worked up the courage to request a private dance.

She got her dance, and more. Halfway through the dance Lily struck up the nerve to ask about one of Crystal's tattoos, and that led into a conversation that lasted for hours, well after the dance's time had run out and Crystal had gotten off her shift. They sat there, in the shady backroom of a strip club, and discussed everything that came to mind. Time felt like it flew, and Lily found herself feeling a connection with Crystal deeper then nearly anything she had felt before.

Over the months Lily visited Crystal many more times, using her earnings to pay for daily dances that often evolved into hour long conversations settings about anything either woman could think of. Their bond grew deeper, and they each learned more about the other.

And then came today. The night of the big fight. In truth, Lily had come this early because she was hoping to get a word in with Crystal, but it looked like she was too busy at the moment to have a conversation.

However, after a few moments passed Crystal noticed Lily watching, and rather abruptly ender her set. There were some boos as she walked offstage, but they quickly turned to cheers when another woman walked out to replace her. 

One of the bouncers in charge of watching the patrons put his hand to his earpiece, nodding and mumbling something. He approached Lily, getting close so she could hear him over the blasting music.

"Crystal would like to see you backstage."

Lily felt her heart flutter at the words, and quickly gave the man a nod of confirmation before rushing off backstage. She was beckoned into a side room, and her vision went dark as she was quickly enveloped in warmth.

Crystal was hugging her. Crystal was hugging her. They had held hands, in the past, but this was... this was another level. But, not a bad level. Lily could feel the blush rising up in her cheeks as she held her breath, hoping that Crystal would let go soon, while simultaneously hoping she wouldn't.

After a moment more, Crystal did release her, and Lily took a deep breath. Lily looked up at Crystal's worried face, the pair simply maintaining eye contact, before Crystal began a rapid assault of questions.

"I'm sorry, are you OK? I know today's the day of the fight, are you prepared? Can I do anything to help? That Tawny's a beast in the ring, are you going to be fine? Will you win? Do you want me to help you cheat? I can-"

"Crystal, stop. Slow down." Lily interrupted the other woman's worried barrage. "I'm fine. everything's going to be fine. I appreciate your worry, but nothing's going to happen. It's just a boxing match."

Crystal took a moment and visibly composed herself, before giving a slightly shaky nod.

"Yeah. You're right. Sorry, just... nerves. I've been feeling it all day. Knowing a friend like you is going into a fight, even just a boxing match, is... It can be..." 

She trailed off, but Lily nodded.

"I understand, but you don't have to worry about me. I'm tough. I can handle this, and I'm going to beat Tawny. You can count on me." Lily flashed Crystal a bright smile.

Crystal pauses, uncertainty still clear on her face.

"If you're sure." She moved her face a bit closer to Lily's. "And if you need any... emotional support, please tell me. I'll help you in any way I can."

Lily held her gaze for a moment longer, marveling at the closeness of Crystal's face to hers. But the second passed, and Lily moved away, blushing furiously. 

"S...Sorry." Lily managed to stutter out. Crystal only responded with a knowing smirk.

After that close encounter, the discussion cooled down to small talk about their lives. Despite her earlier anxiety, Lily still quickly became engrossed in the conversation as she always did. The time flew, and before she knew it it was time for the fight.

Rose stood at one side of the vanilla unicorn, staring down Tawny who was at the other side. There wasn't any real bad blood between them, but they did have a friendly rivalry fueled by each side's determination to not be defeated. As the announcer made the usual pre-fight speech, Lily tightened her fists in her gloves. Her gaze wandered over to Crystal, who was wearing a skimpy ice-white bikini. She was acting as the ring girl for the fight, giving the crowd a little something to oggle before the two petite women started beating the hell out of each other. Her presence also provided Lily with a morale boost, which was increased when Crystal caught her staring and gave her a wink. Lily gave a small smile back, before returning her focus to the match.

Finally, the announcer got to announcing the fighters. He started with Tawny, gesturing to the woman in a dramatic way as the spotlight focused in on her form.

  
"AAAaaaand, in the red corner we have Taaaaawny Caaalf! Driving instructor by day, at night she's a furious fighter in the ring! She won't just teach you to drive, she'll school you in hand to hand combat with her lightning fast attacks and outstanding reflexes! And don't let her small form fool you, she can take a beating! She lasted eight rounds with the heavyweight fighter Eugene Zuckerberg, eventually taking him out with a fierce roundhouse to the head! She is a steel sword, and will not bend! Don't underestimate her!"

The cheers for Tawny were deafening. It seemed like she was the favorite to win.

"And for the blue corner we have the terrifying, the dignified, the all around exceptional Lily Jacobs! An all-star of realty, she'll sell you on her moves as quickly as she'll sell you a house! Her skills can not be understated, and her mixed martial art background makes her a fighting force to reckon with!"

  
The cheers for Lily were just as loud, if not louder, then what Tawny got. Perhaps Tawny wasn't the favorite after all.

"Now, let's get ready to fiiiight! Fighters, you may approach, touch gloves, then go! We're going until knockout in this fight, so do your absolute best!"

Both of the women gave a slight nod, and approached each other. Their eyes were locked together, each showing a fierce determination to be the victor as well as looking for any hint of what the other planned.

They touched gloves, and the fight began. It was hectic from the start, with Lily going in for a quick straight which was blocked by Tawny's gloves. Tawny responded with a series of quick and probing jabs, looking for holes in Lily's defense. She found none, the other fighter's guard staying solid as a stone wall.

When Tawny ended her futile jabs, Lily took the opportunity to sneak in a powerful uppercut, aimed at Tawny's chin. The attack was fast and ferocious, able to sneak under Tawny's guard and deliver a direct hit to the chin. Tawny's head was knocked back, but amazingly she quickly realigned herself, showing no obvious damage from the monstrous strike. Tawny responded with a few more hard rights, but was once again stopped by Lily's iron-like guard.

At this point both girls were having the same thoughts. They had to take the other down, and pit their grappling skills against one another. There seemed to be a lull in the fight as each combatants sized each other up, both looking for the perfect opportunity to take the other to the ground.

In the end, Tawny acted first, going for a double leg tackle. Lily did her best to sprawl out and avoid it, but Tawny's swift action proved too much; Lily was forced to the ground. Tawny quickly took advantage of her position and mounted Lily from the rear, going for the dreaded rear naked choke.

Lily knew that she had to move fast, and tucked her chin in as she attempted to block her opponents attempt at the chokehold. Her arms got in position, perfect for countering the maneuver, and pushed her strength to the limit against Tawny, forcing her to -  
  
*BANG*

A loud bang rang out, silencing the crowd and stopping the fight in it's tracks. Every head turned towards to source, which turned out to be two masked men with guns. One, the individual who had fired, was wielding a pistol with some sort of holo sight on it, while the other had what looked to be a sawn off shotgun. Worse, the second individual was pointing his shotgun at Crystal.

Lily saw red. After a moment her ears stopped ringing, and she was able to make out what the hostage-taker was saying. 

"-Just give us the prize money, and everything you all got in your pockets, and we'll leave. Any trouble and, well, let's just say this broad will have another hole for the men to use."

He was wearing a deformed grin as he continued to point his shotgun towards Crystal. Rage overtook Lily, she couldn't stand to watch her friend be threatened by such a menace. Looking to Tawny, who was still mounted on top of her, she tried desperately to communicate with her eyes.

To Lily's surprise, it seemed her communication got through. Tawny gave a small nod, quietly dismounting from atop her, and they both began to creep off the stage and into the crowd.

No one was paying attention to them, all too focused on the armed men, and the armed men were too busy yelling demands to see the sneaking duo.

After moving into the crowd, the girls split up to each approach one of the criminals. Lily went straight for the one with the shotgun, while Tawny focused on the pistol-wielding man. After they were in position, they looked to each other and gave a quick nod, before all hell broke out. 

Lily's first priority was neutralizing the gun, so she grabbed it and forced it into the air. The man shot, but luckily was too late to hurt anyone important. With her right hand forcing the gun up, Lily's left rained down blows upon the hostage taker, quickly reducing his face to a bloody mess. After several seconds of the vigorous assault, the man fell limp to the ground. Lily retrieved the gun from his grasp, before turning it to the other man.

She needn't have bothered.

Unlike Lily's approach of neutralizing the gun, Tawny decided to go straight in and do the most damage as possible to the masked individual, disregarding the gun. Her punches were fast, strong, and relentless. The man had no time to aim under the unrelenting barrage of fists, and couldn't suitably threaten the small woman. Although the gun did discharge a few times, it was always harmlessly into the ground, never hitting Tawny. After nearly a minute of the assault, around 45 seconds of which the man was basically just standing while unconscious, Tawny stopped and let the man fall to the ground. With a disdainful sneer she kicked the gun out of his hand, before turning to examine how Lily had done. Seeing the man's face, which was basically meat paste after such an angry attack, Tawny gave Lily a small nod of approval.

Time seemed to pass in a blur, with sirens soon ringing out in the night. All Lily remembered was holding a tearful Crystal in her arms, comforting her and saying that everything was going to be ok. And it was. Today, the bad guys hadn't won. She was able to save the person she cared about. And although she hadn't gotten her fight with Tawny, Lily found that she didn't care. Maybe, just maybe, she had gained something more important.


End file.
